the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Plantago Seed
Plantago Seed is the guild leader of Herb Garden on the 10th Server. He idolizes Wang Jiexi, which is why he plays the Witch class. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Plantago Seed is shocked when he sees the Blue Brook Guild's Frost Forest record clear time of 20 minutes, 24 seconds, and 11 milliseconds. He complains to Xu Boyuan about the five-minute plus improvement over Herb Garden's broken record clear time. Plantago Seed talks about putting spies into Blue Brook Guild with Xu Boyuan. Plantago Seed wants to recruit Lord Grim into Herb Garden but worries over the possibility that Lord Grim could be a spy or saboteur. In the end, Plantago Seed takes precautions against enemy spies. Plantago Seed meets Xu Boyuan's Blue River when they both find the Boneyard Wild Boss, Blood Gunner Yagg. They trash talk and discuss about a temporary alliance. The proposed alliance goes nowhere. Plantago Seed, Boyuan, and Endless Night are at a standoff. When the fighting erupts between Blue Brook Guild and Tyrannical Ambition, Plantago Seed works to break through the stalemate. He and Herb Garden notice the Blood Gunner Yagg approaching them. In this standoff between Boyuan's Blue Brook Guild forces and Endless Night's Tyrannical Ambition forces, Plantago Seed knows the first force to attack the Wild Boss will be surrounded and crushed by the other two forces. Plantago Seed offers Lord Grim and the party attacking Blood Gunner Yagg to keep the Wild Boss equipment drops in order to join them. Plantago Seed adds an extra 20 White Wolf Bristles to get Lord Grim's attention. Plantago Seed realizes that Lord Grim is not the party leader, and Steamed Bun Invasion is the party leader, who has the authority to accept the offer. Plantago Seed is angered to see Blood Gunner Yagg, who was Enraged.Chapter 65 Plantago Seed dies to the Blood Gunner Yagg's Undead Legion. Plantago Seed and Herb Garden arrive in Frost Forest to compete with Tyrannical Ambition and Blue Brook Guild for the Wild Boss, Goblin Merchant. Plantago Seed splits his Herb Garden forces into three in order to stop Lord Grim and the Goblin Merchant. Plantago Seed watches as Lord Grim outduels twelve Herb Garden players with the skills, Falling Light Blade and Rising Emblem. Plantago Seed watches Goblin Merchant throw a grenade at the saddened twelve Herb Garden players. When Plantago Seed sees Blue Brook Guild's forces drop back, he sends his Herb Garden forces forward to kill the Tyrannical Ambition forces. Unfortunately, he falls into the same trap that Blue Brook Guild fell into. Plantago Seed realizes that he cannot stop Tyrannical Ambition from killing Goblin Merchant. Plantago Seed leads a Herb Garden party for a record breaking Frost Forest clear of 17 minutes, 48 seconds, and 45 milliseconds. He is shocked by Excellent Dynasty's new record breaking Frost Forest clear of 13 minutes, 24 seconds, and 21 milliseconds. He talks with Xu Boyuan about Excellent Dynasty's fastest clear time on all the servers. Plantago Seed sees Excellent Dynasty's new Frost Forest record clear time of 12 minutes, 55 seconds, and 42 milliseconds, which broke Tyrannical Ambition's record clear time of 13 minutes, 5 seconds, and 47 milliseconds. He rejoices that his rival guild, Tyrannical Ambition, is beaten by Excellent Dynasty for the Frost Forest record clear time. Plantago Seed chats with his rival, Xu Boyuan, about the recent developments. Plantago Seed knows that Excellent Dynasty does not have the power to contend with record clear times like the Three Great Guilds. Plantago Seed knows Excellent Dynasty historically does not have the expert manpower to contend with the Three Great Guilds.Volume 1 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Plantago Seed watches Lord Grim, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, Seven Fields, and Sleeping Moon, who are leveling at Boneyard. Behind Plantago Seed, Wang Jiexi watches the computer monitor. Plantago Seed learns from Jiexi that Lord Grim and Soft Mist use One Autumn Leaf's crude combat style. Plantago Seed hears from Jiexi that Steamed Bun Invasion is a complete mess. Plantago Seed steps aside and allows Jiexi to play on the computer. Plantago Seed watches as Jiexi uses Plantago Seed's character to attack Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Lord Grim. Plantago Seed watches as Jiexi's Witch is suppressed by the complex skill combos from the Unspecialized Lord Grim. Plantago Seed gets his notebook signed by Jiexi. Plantago Seed is ordered by his leader, Arisaema, to get five 10th Server accounts ready for the Tiny Herb players. Plantago Seed thinks that Jiexi is preparing a team to fight Lord Grim. Plantago Seed prepares level 25 Purple weapons for a Ghostblade, a Sharpshooter, a Battle Mage, an Assassin, and a Witch account for Tiny Herb. Plantago Seed meets Gao Yingjie, the rumored successor to Wang Jiexi's Vaccaria account. Plantago Seed gets Yingjie's autograph before Yingjie leaves. Plantago Seed logs onto Glory to see if the five accounts will be online before he goes to sleep after waiting for hours. Plantago Seed sees Lord Grim's list of uncommon materials sent from Wang Jiexi. Plantago Seed personally goes through Herb Garden's storage and delivers the uncommon materials to Wang Jiexi's Fiery Blaze. Herb Garden loses more and more uncommon materials in the duels. Plantago Seed is frightened when Lord Grim crushes the Tiny Herb professional players. With the draw between Lord Grim and Jiexi, Plantago Seed stands on the side and listens to the two players' conversation. Plantago Seed accepts Jiexi's orders to deliver uncommon materials to Lord Grim for the Tiny Herb players' duels. Plantago Seed wonders who Lord Grim is. Plantago Seed is cheerful that the Glory community is verbally abusing Blue Brook Guild and Tyrannical Ambition for relying on Lord Grim to set dungeon record clear times. He wants to ridicule Xu Boyuan's Blue River and sees that Boyuan is not online.Volume 3 Volume 3: Golden Strategy Plantago Seed opposes Cold Night’s plan to stop actively chasing Lord Grim. Plantago Seed fails to convince his fellow 10th Server guild leaders. With fellow guild leaders, Plantago Seed agrees to passively hunt for Lord Grim. Plantago Seed is shocked by the scene of Christmas thieves charging at the watch tower. To stop wasting time, Plantago Seed orders Herb Garden to retreat. Plantago Seed learns that Ye Xiu is debating whether to create another mob of Christmas thieves at the expense of Herb Garden and other large guilds. After thinking about the situation, Plantago Seed and 11 fellow guild leaders agree to Ye Xiu’s terms to collaborate. Plantago Seed is extremely happy that the members of Herb Garden are moving up the individual Christmas Hunting leaderboards. He is worried that Ye Xiu, their super MT, is going to sleep soon. In the early morning, Plantago Seed goes to sleep. When he returns online, Plantago Seed admires Lord Grim, who has not slept.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Plantago Seed learns about Ye Xiu’s plan to create a guild on the 10th Server. In a QQ chatroom, Plantago Seed meets Liang Yichun, Xu Boyuan, Cold Night, Arisaema, Lonely Drink, and two other infiltrators. Plantago Seed dismisses Boyuan’s worries that Ye Xiu knows that they are spies. Plantago Seed orders his exposed spies to leave Guild Happy. After the failure of the spy mission and seeing Ye Xiu’s thanks, Plantago Seed is furious. In the group chat, Plantago Seed watches Xu Boyuan reveal Lord Grim’s true identity as Ye Qiu. Plantago Seed already knows Lord Grim’s true identity, so he is not surprised. Plantago Seed tries to mediate the situation after Lonely Drink insults him, Boyuan, Arisaema, Jiang You, and Cold Night. When Chen Yehui refuses to fight against Guild Happy, Plantago Seed believes the rumors of Ye Qiu being forced out of Excellent Era. Plantago Seed thinks that that Lord Grim suppressing Excellent Dynasty is clear evidence of retribution against Excellent Era, which purged Ye Qiu from the club. Plantago Seed agrees with Arisaema’s plan to focus on killing the five high-level characters of Guild Happy. Plantago Seed agrees in hunting down and killing Thousand Creations to halt Guild Happy’s progress. With the other players, Plantago Seed moves towards the coordinates of Thousand Creations’s location. Plantago Seed hears about Ye Xiu assassinating of a 10th Server Misty Castle dungeon team at Thousand Waves Lake. Plantago Seed is shocked by Xu Boyuan’s belief that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim will ascend to the Heavenly Domain at level 50. Plantago Seed agrees with Boyuan’s plan to retreat to the Heavenly Domain and to prepare for Ye Xiu’s ascendancy into the Heavenly Domain. With Arisaema, Plantago Seed leaves the group chat. Plantago Seed and three other Herb Garden players ambush Xu Boyuan. Plantago Seed harasses Boyuan, who retreats. Plantago Seed chases after Boyuan. Plantago Seed is horrified to learn that the three other Herb Garden players ran into Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Plantago Seed is ambushed by Ye Xiu. Plantago Seed dies in less than a minute to Ye Xiu. Plantago Seed reports to the other guild leaders that Boyuan has betrayed them. Plantago Seed learns that Tyrannical Ambition has joined Blue Brook Guild in betraying the guild alliance. Plantago Seed agrees to pay uncommon materials to Ye Xiu to get access to Thousand Waves Lake. Plantago Seed sends an Herb Garden elite to pay the reparations to Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Volume 4 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Over a normal system announcement, Plantago Seed sees Lord Grim return to the 10th Server.Chapter 521 Plantago Seed learns that Ye Xiu is planning to steal the Aquamarine Knight from his spy. Plantago Seed contacts Lonely Drink about dealing with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Plantago Seed joins up with the other Tenth Server guild leaders in a discussion group about dealing with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Plantago Seed speculates on what Lord Grim’s true motives are. Plantago Seed learns from Hazy Mist that Guild Happy has been completely mobilized to find Aquamarine Knight. Plantago Seed reveals that Herb Garden stalkers are watching Soft Mist and Steamed Bun Invasion’s movements, which are not heading towards the Western Desert.Chapter 523 Plantago Seed sends out scouts to monitor Lord Grim, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and other skilled Guild Happy members. Plantago Seed learns that Lord Grim’s alleged goal is the Setting Sun Hunter at Almarshan. Plantago Seed and the other guild leaders agree to dispatch their elite troops to Almarshan and their regulars to Western Desert to cover all possibilities of Lord Grim’s alleged plans. With no Wild Boss spawns, Plantago Seed waits through the morning and early afternoon before going to sleep. At 3:07 P.M., Plantago Seed wakes up to learn that the Aquamarine Knight spawned in the Western Desert. Plantago Seed orders his 100 troops in Western Desert to find the Aquamarine Knight. He orders his troops to engage the Guild Happy army. Plantago Seed splits his troops in half to chase after the Guild Happy army and to occupy the Aquamarine Knight. He hears that the Wild Boss troops cannot hold the boss.Chapter 524 Plantago Seed is surprised that they cannot contain the Aquamarine Knight. He realizes that his troops are mostly normal players, who have no experience in fighting Wild Bosses. Plantago Seed watches the Aquamarine Knight and his knights slaughter Herb Garden and other guilds’ forces. He realizes that Ye Xiu fooled the big guilds into putting their elites at Almarshan instead of the Western Desert.Chapter 525 Plantago Seed hears from his spies that Ye Xiu successfully kills and secures the rare material drops from Aquamarine Knight.Chapter 527 Skills and Abilities Trivia * Plantago Seed copied his keyboard settings to match those of Wang Jiexi.Chapter 125 * Plantago Seed views Xu Boyuan as his archrival, which is similar to Tiny Herb and Blue Rain’s intense rivalry.Chapter 387 References Category:Witch Category:10th Server Category:Guild Category:Tiny Herb